


Play For Me

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick plays something for Pete that affects him deeply. Prompt - music room
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 6





	Play For Me

"What are you working on?" Pete asked. Patrick was sitting in front of the keyboard he had set up in the corner of the studio, plucking at notes with one finger. "I haven't heard that one before."

"It just came into my head," Patrick said, looking up. "What are you up to?"

"Andy called. He and Joe want to come by later." he leaned against the door frame. "They offered to help us unpack."

Patrick sighed. "That would be a blessing." Even after six months of living together, they still had unpacked boxes scattered around. 

"Yeah. I promised them pizza if they did."

"Sounds good to me." He held out his hand. "Come here. I want you to listen to this."

Pete came closer as he pulled out his phone, hitting the "record" button. "You sure?" he asked. Usually Patrick didn't like anyone else hearing his music until he considered it done.

"It's you," Patrick said simply. With that, he started to play.

It was a short melody, not even a minute, but it was enough to bring tears to Pete's eyes. "God...Patrick..."

An alarmed look crossed the singer's face as he reached out. "Pete..."

"It's okay, Pattycakes. I'm good." He swiped at his eyes and managed a smile. "It's beautiful."

Getting up, he pulled Pete into a hard hug. "You sure you're okay?" he asked as Pete clung to him. He had never reacted this way to one of his songs before, not in all the years they had known each other.

"Yeah," Sniffling, he drew away enough to kiss his cheek. "Love you, Lunchbox."

Making a face at the nickname, Patrick kissed him back. "Love you, too." He sat back down.

"Is it for us or for you?" pete asked.

Patrick shrugged. "I'll know better when I have a little more to it." He paused. "Did you want to hear something else? I'm working on a few things and you haven't given me one of your notebooks in awhile."

Pete made a face. "Haven't written anything worth showing you lately." He shrugged. "It gets that way sometimes."

"If I can help..." Patrick offered. Pete's writing was often affected by his bipolar disorder.

"You already do. You're here." Smiling, Pete shook his head. "Don't worry so much about me, baby. I really am okay."

"Okay. Just checking." He leaned in for another kiss.

Pete sighed as he drew away. "Do me a favor?" he asked. "Play for me?"

"Of course." Patrick adjusted the keyboard's controls as he tapped in a few trial notes to make sure it was in tune. "What do you want to hear?"

"Just...play anything," Pete finally said. "I just want to hear you."

Patrick couldn't say no. He set his fingers on the keys and music soon filled the silence with life and love.

Pete listened and immediately felt better.


End file.
